Switched
by Indiebay
Summary: So what if Kim doesn't go to the bobby wasabi dojo anymore. What if she got kicked out not just by the dojo but by her own friends. What if she's now the school's new double zero. What if she now has new friends, a new boyfriend, and a new dojo. But what if it was all a secret. And who's the cause of this new switch? Oh yeah you got it. Jack Brewer
1. switched?

Kick, Jab, Punch knee,sweep kick then direct punch. " woah great job Kim where did you learn that routine" my boyfriend Jake asked me as he came out of the changing room. Jake was like 5'7 and had a short Mohawk like Justin bieber, he was slightly muscular and big dark adorable cow eyes. wait what? " well let's just say that spending the weekend watching Jackie chan and Bruce lee movies finally payed off do you know how hard it was to find movies of them doing ninjitsiu" I said as I went to my locker and taking a sip of my ice cold bottle of water. He chuckled " hey you wanna spar" he offered. " sure but after that I think I'm gonna pack up and leave." I said as I put my water back into my locker and literally slamming the rusty old thing shut. I then went to went to the middle if the dojo and bowed as we took our fighting stances. " so Kim I was thinking that maybe me and you can go the movies and watch that new superman movie its premiering today and I got us booked a private theater room?" Jake asked as tried sweeping me so I can fall on the ground but jumped and did a flying dragon kick to his chest but he blocked it. Yeah we talk when we spar. Sue us." That sounds awesome and you didn't have to that" I said as I blocked his punch to my torso." Well your worth it" he said with a bright smile. What he said was sweet but it brought back memories of certain shaggy haired brunette.

~Flashback~

** Me and jack just got finished telling Milton and Jerry that we were going on a date. " well it took me having to go on a date with Jerry" I began while smiling " and me having to go to a fake bird funeral" he continued with a smile too." Just so that we can go on a date." I continued as I got lost looking into in dark chocolate eyes. " well your worth it" he said as he grabbed and held my hand. I blushed scarlet**.

~ end of flashback~

Before I knew It Jake was pinning me on the floor. He looked concerned considering the fact that he's only a black belt in ninjatsiu while I'm a 3 degree black belt in ninjatsiu. Jake had a concerned look in his eyes" Kimmy are you okay" Jake said as he pulled me up. I cringed at the nickname becomes only jack calls me it. " I'm fine I just didn't see what you did coming." I said. He didn't seem convinced. " okay I just wanted to let you win for once" I said with a smirk. " oh really" he said as he started leaning in. " mmhhmm" I said as leaned in too. " so what did I win?" He said as he brushed his lips against mine. "This" I whispered then I slammed my lips onto his.

In like two minutes he brushed his tongue against my bottom lip. Hollywood sign Kim, Hollywood sign. I immediately opened up and we fought for dominance. He won and started search every corner and dent in my mouth to memory. He then slammed me against the wall as he started kissing my neck. He then bit on a sensitive part and I knew he was trying to leave a hickey. I pulled away and he looked confused. I do not want to go anywhere with hickeys running up ad down my neck." I said in a serious tone even though I was wearing a smile. Jake was about to reply when his phone rang. He looked at it and sighed I guess it was message.

" I'm so sorry kim but my brother just texted me saying mom and dad just went on a business trip to Rio and that they want me home immediately, I guess we have to cancel our date how about we have a date after our tournament next week?" Jake said with depression and sadness in his voice. So he truly was sorry. Wait we have a tournament next week? Jake must have had saw my confused expression because he chuckled and took his Duffel bag and started heading towards the exit door. " yeah we have a tournament next week with the Bobby. Wasabi dojo I thought that Kate told you already. Well I gotta go. bye" he said as he winked at my now frozen body and left. Okay so you might be wondering why everything is so switch up. Well it all happened 2 years ago.


	2. So what did happen?

~ year ago flashback ~

_ Me and Jerry was sparring when jack came running in with his signature million dollar smile. I wonder what he's so happy about? I quickly flipped Jerry so that I can ask jack why he's so happy. I didn't even need to though because he yelled it instead. " GUESS WHAT I GOT A DATE WITH DONNA THIS SATURDAY!" He yelled while doing his victory dance all the guys congratulated him. My world literally started crumbling down because I had a huge crush on jack and was planning on tellinghim today. but I quickly took off the sadness expression I had plastered on my face, and I put on a fake excited smile. I walked up to jack and said congratulations. He looked at me with a smirk and said " Kim now that I'm in a relationship we have to stop this thing that we have going on" I looked at him strangely and said "you mean thing that's only going on in your head" I said curiously. " YUP!" He said happily while popping the p. "Its alright I'm way out of your league" I said simply as I got my stuff and left the dojo. _

_~a week later ~ _

_I was at my locker very confused. Because for the past 5 days jack has been eating at the popular table and not with the gang. He even ignores me during practice. I tried passing him a note in class to see what was right but all he did was crumble it. And right now its lunch so I'm going to ask him about it in person. As I entered the lunch room I saw jack sitting at our table. I took a sigh of relief and thought it was just a phase. As I sat at the table. Jack asked Milton, Jerry, and Eddie if they want to sit at the popular table. They said yeah and they all got up and left. _

_ Before they all got there i ran up to jack. " jack what about me we are supposed to be all eating together" I said as he sat down. At first he ignored me. But then I said " jack didn't you here me" I asked irritated that he didn't answer. " YES KIM I HEARD YOU!" He yelled. I flinced a little by the sudden outburst. But quickly regained posture. "THEN WHY DID'NT YOU ANSWER!?" I yelled back. " WELL MAYBE BECAUSE I DONT WANNA TALK TO A FAT, UGLY, BLONDE SOUNTHERN BELLE WHICH IS TWO THINGS NOBODY WANTS AS_ A FRIEND!" He yelled back what he said had hurt but not bad enough to make me cry. " AND YOU HAVE SMALL ROUND BEADY EYES, HUMONGOUS FEET, AND A PHOBIA OF CLOWNS! YOUR POINT IS!?" I yelled back, everybody laughed at him_ on the clown thing. _

_He got up and flipped me but I landed on my feet. Poker face Kim become emotionless. I reminded. And that's exactly what u did i made my face completely blank, he then seeped his feet to make me tumble. I did a mid air back-flip then a split as soon as my feet touched the floor when I saw jack do a hook punch. Jack was already out of breath. " wow jack I guess you met your match" I said with a smirk. " just like you met yours" he said darkly. He went to far he was talking about how my parents took a match and burnt the house down with me in it when I was only one years old gladly the fire department came and rescued me. My parents escaped though. He knew he went too far because i saw it in his eyes. I knew he went too far because I actually started to cry." Kim i-" jack started but was interrupted by Donna. " don't pay no mind to her she's the one that should be apologizing." She said as she sent daggers at me. " oh and kim just so you know I hate you and this friendship is over for now on I will make your life a living hell." Jack said with a evil smirk. I immediately walked out the cafeteria. I took off running in the bathroom. I went into a stall and took out my phone. _

_From: Kim _

_To: jack _

_Jack I know you don't mean what you say but if you do I want you to know that I don't hate you the way you hate me. Remember that summer when you went to camp and made me that bracelet ( I know its actually a necklace but I this story its a bracelet) well I just want yo t know that I always wear it because its a symbol of friendship, but let me tell you some thing the day that you see me slip it off and crush it on the floor is the day that I truly do hate you. _

_ I then spent the entire day crying in the stall. _

_ After about a week my so called friends left me including jack who actually started bullying me and I was kicked out the dojo because its a disgrace to have a girl do karate. About a month of depression I secretly took up a different kind of martial arts, Nijatsiu. The dojo was called ninjatsiu ninja academy. All of the students there went to Swathmore. My boyfriend Jake goes there he's like the jack of the group, my new b.f.f. Grace goes there she's like the Eddie of the group she just does not eat alot , my guy Jacob goes there he's like the Jerry of the group but he's a way better dancer. He has blonde shaggy hair and is a little muscular, and my other guy friend Kyle goes there he's like the Milton of the group. He has freckles and has a short black Mohawk he also has no muscles. They all accepted me in pretty easily saying that, the way people think of them is so stereotypical. My b.f.f. Grace found out that I have no adoptive family and how I now live in a tree house in the woods. She got her family to adopt me and now she's me step sister._

~ end of 2 year flashback ~

By the time I was done remembering how I got the life I live today I was standing in front of my door. I unlocked it. And ran inside my room and took all my clothes off only leaving my girl brief boxers with my black lace bra. Hey its comfortable. Then I fell on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

.


	3. Bloody beat down

KIM IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! Grace yelled. Right in my ear. I got yell like a zombie , and I glared at grace. " grace if you keep welling in my ear I'm going to literally rip your throat out and shove up your-" I was about to finish my threat till she shoved her finger against my month. " language young lady" grace said in a horrible british accent. " yes, mother" I said with a bored look on my face. " now get your blonde butt out of bed and get ready for the worst today of your life." grace said happily as she got off my bed and walked to my door and opened it. " really what's happenings?" saga skied curiously. " school" she replied a with a apologetic look on her face as she closed my door. Ugy. She's right, today I'm going to being walking straight into hell's kitchen. I silently groaned as my feet touched my creamed colored carpet. I went straight to my drawers labeled school clothes and put on grey sweat pants and a gray top with black converse shoes. I then event under my bed and took out my grey book back. I slid one strap up my arm but it bumped over something. I looked down on my wrist and realized that it was just that dumb old bracelet that I just offs take off. I sighed, as I letmy backpacks straps continue its trip to my back. After I was done with my fake I'm depressed because my crush er I mean ex best friend is ruining my life get up. I opened my door and ran downstairs. " GRACE IM GOING TO SCHOOL! " I yelled. But I didn't here her response as I slammed the door shut and started walking down the sidewalk that leads hell. I can hear the laughter of kids from a distance. I can tell I was almost there. I continued walking until I heard footsteps. I immediately stopped and was about too get into a fighting stance till I remembered no ninjitsiu fighting at school or near anyone that goes there i have to keep this life of mines a secret. I have too keep the wall's that I built from tumbling down. I turned back around and continued walking in my current direction. before I knew it I was stranding infront of the building. Everybody shot me apoligetic looks. Basically because they know what's coming for me. I sighed as I entered the school. I was introduced to a snarl" hello Kimberly" I turned around and saw jack standing up against a locker staring at me evilly. I turned back around and ran down the hallway as fast as I could. Till I felt someone grip the back if my head and slam me against the lockerTheban banging sound was heard all the way through the hallways. Wait what's this cold feeling on my forehead? crap that's blood. I shut my eyes closed as the impact of fist and kicks made contact with my face. Then it stopped I got up and opened my eyes. He was standing there and staring at me with a sad look in his eyes but it was greatly replaced by anger. He then screamed whore and how I'm a inconsiderate bitch. Then wall kicked me in the gut and walked away. I immediately started throwing up blood. blood tench of the blood reached my nose which made me throw up more. I turned my head to the part of the hallway jack was just walking down. And there he was standing air as he basically just absorbed every ounce of my misery. Then all of a sudden he was walking on the cieling,then the walls, then the floor. Then it all repeated. wait I think I'm getting dizzy.

_No because watching the room spin is totally normal. _

Really?

_No you dumbass of course your dizzy and in like 5 seconds your going to pass out. _

What a-

2 hours later

I wake up to murmuring. Wait what happened. I immediately darted my eyes open and searched the room of where I was. it was the-


	4. I'm baaacckk

im in the stall of a bathroom. How the hell did I get Into the stall of a bathroom. I try and stand up but my knees start to get weak from the bruises so i immediately fall back down. lucky enough it was a disabled stall bathroom. i was about to get up again till the door opened. It was motherfreaking jack. " are you mother freaking shiting me right now." I muttered hoping he didnt Hear. but I had a feeling that he did. " jack let me go I have to get to class." I said as I started coughing up blood. Again. " you go when I tell you to!" He didn't faze me since he does it alot. " it's all your fault you know, why you get beat up everyday?" He said calmly as he looked me dead in the eyes. ". How's it my fault jack" I asked curiously. Maybe someone blackmailed me. Maybe someone did something that made jack my best fried s and crush turn his back on me.

Maybe we can talk this out ands fix the pieces of friendship we broken. But all my hopes were just smashed by what he said next. " because your a bitch" okay that's it. I can take the punching and bloody bruises. But seriously he just called me a bitch two times today what the hell is his problem. then it all dawn on me, everything he's did,everything he said, all the times he would beat me up and laugh in my face. All the times he would make me feel self conscious. All the times he would mako out with Donna right in front of me. I cant believe it took me two years to realize this.

he didn't care and he never did

then something else dawned on me. Didn't really take him calling me bit hitch twice for me to realize it. I tried to hold back a smile because it was so hilarious. But u failed. " what's so funny?" Jack yelled then he slapped me, hard. The sound of his lanky hand hitting my tanned cheek made a echo in the bathroom. That's sure going to leave a mark. " I'm getting Jerry" jack said with a smirk. Then he left I knew he was gone after I heard the bathroom door close. three minutes passed by till jack and Jerry entered the bathroom and my stall. as they came inside Jerry put a hand cover jacks chest which prevented him from completely making his way towards me. " jack can you wait outside this one is personal?" Jerry said while boring blab dark brown orbs into mine. i reverted my eyes to his hand and noticed that it was still touching jacks chest.

_Does he not know how wrong that looks _

Jack nodded slightly and left the bathroom. Big mistake. "Kimberly we are about to have some fun". Oh non he didn't just call me Kimberly. Shit is about to go down.I immediately got up, surprisingly the pain wasn't there anymore. I hooked cherry in the neck and flipped him. I was too fast for him to retaliate. I then picked him up by the neck. You could see a judge bruise forming on his neck and there seemed to be a gash in his head. " call me Kimberly again, and ill shout your limbs sue, surgically reattach them then cut them off again with a chain saw while at he same time shove saltines down your throat" I snarled. Wow I even scared myself. I Quickly pressure pointed his neck and he fell on the floor unconscious. There was only one though in my head as i was about to leave the bathroom.

im baaaaaccck


	5. Brewer, Jake Brewer

Before I left the bathroom I froze. The door was opening the door was freaking opening. And I already knew who it was. It was jack. I ran into a stall and stood on the toilet. And put one leg for each of the two sides since the school toilets have no covers. " JERRY?!" Jack yelled. Yikes! He's already inside. I slowly start to get of the toilet seat. " Jerry wake up " jack yelled as I open the stalls door to get out. " jack?" Jerry said weakly then he coughed all traumatically. " who did this to you jerry? was it the black dragons, or was it-?" jack got interrupted by Jerry's confession. " it was Kim" he said while coughing again. I quickly open the door and run out the bathroom. Totally forgetting that I was suppose to be quiet. You could hear the sound of my sneakers running down the hallway , a mile away. which made me go faster. The sound of my footsteps turned into a off beat rhythm.

Thump thee thump thump thee

it seemed like forever till I reached my locker. I quickly get my things. But the sound of fast heavy foot steps coming my way made me go faster. Till I slammed my locker door shut. Ugh. Bad mistake. " KIM!" I hear jack yell. I quickly run out the school doors since they're near my locker. after I burst through the door I flip over all the steps , hey just because jack is chasing me doesn't mean I can't show off my awesome moves. Every good guy in every movie does it. he or she always gives a witty comeback or a unneeded trick.

It makes you excited or impressed by what they did not bored. before I know it I'm in the middle of the street . Crap ! And theres traffic everywhere, I totally forget jacks behind me and i start flipping over every car till I get across the street to the entrance of seaford mall. I made it but I keep running till I reach the dojo. I burst through the doors and I see grace practicing, but not in her Gi. In casual clothes. When she sees me she runs toward me. " Kim who did this to you ?" Grace ordered. " jack" i says as I fall trying to breath. " why, because ill kick h-" I interrupted her. " I got beat up by jack why in school, I passed out and woke up iaaa school bathroom stall. he called me names when it clicked in me that he'll never change , he brung Jerry In the bathroom and then new eft. I beat up Jerry and jack came back on saw Jerry and chased me everywhere. But the good thing is that i no longer like him nor care for him.?" I say as i stand up.

Grace drowned me into a hug. After we pulled apart she startEd staring at my wrist questionably. " I then why are you still wearing the bracelet. I looked at the macaroni bracelet. I started to doubt myself. He made me who i am today and this has real sentimental value. I was about to leave the bracelet alone till everything jack Said and did came back to memory. I yup this it. I looked at grace and she knew what was happening. I walked out the dojo with determination hinted on my face. As grace dug in her pocket for the lighter. She finally came out and joined me. i held the bracelet in the air as grace lit the flames decorated lighter. She made the flame of the lighter touch the bracelet.

The macaroni bits started to melt a bit. I then threw the half burnt bracelet on The ground and i started stomping on it like mad woman. While chanting die, die, die at the top of my lungs. i saw grace laughing her head off. Which made me laugh too. Soon enough we were both laughing on the ground till we heard someone clear there throat. It was jake. " wHAT!? " me and grace yelled in a unison as we stood up. " well me and the guys wanted to see if y'all want to hit up that new smoothie and sushi restaurant across from u?" Jake asked with a charming smile. I looked across from us and noticed that there was a smoothie and sushi restaurant across. When did that get there.

The funny part was that it was actually called smoothie and sushi restaurant. " sorry jake but me and grace were going to go shopping for some clothes." I said apologetically. " WE ARE !?" grace squealed. " but grace already has enough clothes" jake wined with a pout. " its not for grace its for me in getting a new look, finally" i exasperated. grace face went emotionless. " wait your getting a new look?" Grace questioned. I nodded. " oh then sorry JB were going to be out for some...days" grace said while looking at the imaginary watch on her wrist. " HEY?!" I said angrily. " well we gotta go JB, see ya!" Grace said then she dragged me to the other side of the mall. i started to think about the conversation we just had with jake. Till what grace called jake clicked. " grace why dis you call jake, JB. What does the B stand for?" I asked as reached Spencer's. " brewer, it stands for jake Brewer." My body literally froze..


	6. Crappy day is no happy day

" GRACE HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!?" I yelled as started looking at these cool hats at Spencer's. " because i didn't think it was important and if you found you would break up with jake and would be mad becausehe didn't know why you broke up with him. Then when he finds out why your two secret lives will start to merge which will cause major chaos." She said simply as we bought our stuff and left. " you know about my secret life and that didn't start chaos,it just caused you to wanna punch him to a pulp everyday." i said matter in a matter of fact tone as we Entered hot topic. " yeah, because nobody messes with my sister" she said sharply. " you know what as long as jack doesn't see me wit jake. everything will be fine, now lets stop talking about boys and lets accept the task to shop till we drop!" I exclaimed.

1 hour later

oh we dropped alright. Right onto the mats after the boys beat us to a pulp. " oh my gosh i just beat a kim whoop, whoop, whoop, whoopa gangman style" jacob yelled as he started doing the gangman style. . I softly chuckled as i got up. " i was just iff my a-game but don't worry you'll suffer tomorrow." I said innocently in a sharp tone. Jacob looked frightened and hid behind jake. " jake your girlfriend is crazy,help me," he whined. " its not in my hands, Buddy, your dead so i think you should crotch pad tomorrow." Jake said while looking at Jacob sympathetically.

" AAAAAHHHH!" Our sensei Katy screamed as she ran out if her small office. " what is it did you just order a new pair of shoes from just " grace squealed. " no better i gotta-" katy was cut off by a angry grace. " what could be more better than shoes?"she said annoyed. " BOYS! I got a date on i've fallen in love and i cant get up **( who ever knows what show that was on gets a shout out. but whoever knows the person who said it characters name gets there whole comment posted) **

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Grace squealed. " i know right"' Katy said as she jumped up and down. Her curly blondes hair was following her lead. Then her and grace started hug and jump like it was the best they of there lives. While they were having there little happy moment me and the guys were standing in the back ground with a freaked out expression plastered on our faces. That clearly said ' what the heck it aint that big of a accomplishment' " so whats his name?" Grace said as they calmed down. " his name is rudy" **( does anyone know his last name im to lazy to look it up) **

" HOW COULD YOU!?" I yelled. Everybody looked at me with a surprised expression on there faces. "NOT TELL US SOONER, SO WHEN YOUR DATE WITH !?" I quickly covered up. " in two days and get this he's a sensei also the sensei of the rival team we're going up against tomorrow" she squealed. " um don't you mean on monday."Kyle corrected. " nope something came up so there moving it to tomorrow. I thought i told you guys? Anyway i already told your parents and they said its okay for you to skip school tomorrow. And grace and Kim your parents are going on a 2 month business trip But they also said it was okay to skip school tomorrow." Katy confirmed as she headed back to her office. " yaaaaaaaay" me and grace said sadly.

Next day

this day is going to be so Crappy.


	7. Ski mask?

**Okay so no one actually got the answer right. The answer was that it was from jessie and the characters name was rosie. But you did get the rudy gilispie part right. ( is he polish or german because it sounds like a german name.) **

**Kickmebaby **

**Rudy Gillespie  
Poor Kim.**

**Freckles789 **

**This is an amazing story you have taken an origonal story line about the bad boy and the good girl but have mad it soooo diffrent which if fab BEST story I have r. ead so far please update soon xxx**

**KarateGirl77 **

**nice work**

**swagg13 **

**First keep updating this story is good. Also that line was from icarly and sam said it**

**autumn1999 **

**Great chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next. I absolutely love this story, you're doing an awesome job writing it! Keep up the good work! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!C:**

**U DON'T KNOW ME BUT I KNOW U **

**more please i think you've got a great story here**

**Quiet-Storm12 **

**Lol rdy gillepsie**

**Kickmebaby23**

**Rudy Gillespie cool story keep going **

" GRACE WHAT DO I DO?!" I ye,,ed as were walking down the sidewalk to the dojo. our sneakers were as loud as ever to me as it crushed against dried up leaves from last fall. " Um maybe you should go as yourself?" Grace said uncertainly with a slight nervous smile. " grace seriously, this isn't a game i already let jack ruin half of my life i cant have him ruining the rest" i retorted as we went through the entrance of the mall. " Kim do you not hear yourself, you LET him ruin your life for some odd weird reason. You need to stop this hiding and come out in the open." Grace said. i completely ignored what she said because i knew that she was right.

Thats when a light bulb started to flicker in my head. " HEY! I got a idea what if i wear a ski mask then he will have no idea who i am" i said WitH A huge smile as we went through the dojo doors which was already decorated for the tournament. Grace sighed and replied " that is such a horrible idea, but its the best we got so go ahead". " everybody the wasabi warriors are going to be coming in 30 seconds. LITERALLY!" Katy screamed. I quickly dash to the girl locker room and went to my locker and got a ski mask. Don't ask why have one in my locker. I just do.

I quickly put it on and left the locker room to get back to my team. I saw that they were seating on a black bench. I sat next to jake since were both black belts. as soon as i set down jackass and his gang came shuffling in. Literally. They were dancing to party rock anthem. Who does that? Idiots. " okay so the students bobby wasabi dojo has now arrived" the announcer yelled. the gang and jackass sat across from us on red benches. they were all black belts. " it seems that sense the bobby wasabi dojo has all blackbelt only the two blackbelts at ninjatsiu academy can of our jaws dropped. " WHAT!" We all shouted in a unison. " its alright guys we will anyway we have great blackbelts." Katy reassured us. We all lightly nodded. " now to start the ninjatsiu vs. karate tornament.**" ( i bet at least one of you were confused about why karate is in a tornament with ninjatsiu) **

" okay so the first runner up is jake brewer vs. jerry martinez." The announcer said. Jake got up to meet jerry on the mats. The bell rung and npjerry start moving his lips. He then held hid hand out and jake flipped him. " ok..um next up is Eddie jones vs. jake brewer" jerry had already got of the mat while glaring at jake. Then he look at me and then my wrist then he smirked. Idiot. I didnt even notice the fight was over and eddie won by putting all his muscle or cough...fat...cough on jake. " milton krupnick( is it just me or does miltons last name sound like a english muffin and that old 80's slang word that means its time to dance. ' come on lads lets eat krupits while we krup it. BOO YAH, DANCE PARTY, uh no) and jake brewer. I think jake tried to go easy on milton but went too easy because milton beat in like 5 seconds. " GAH CAN YOU BELIEVE IT KI-!" I slapped my hand over kyles mouth before he could say my name fully. In the corner of my eye i saw jerrys smirk go freakin widerif thats possible he looked like a scary porcelain doll. " now jack brewer vs. jake brewer" kyle and jacobs mouths dropped to the floor. " no-" jacob started. " way" kyle finished. They started circling each other and before you know it jake was on the ground coughing up blood. HOW THERE HE HURT MY BOYFRIEND! When i get finish with him. they picked up jake and took him to the the office."up next, kimberly Crawford vs. jack brewer. Since Kim Crawford is the only 2nd degree black belt in the dojo she must go up against another" the announcer explained. Everybody on the wasabi warriors team gasped. Oh no, oh no, oh no this cant be happening. I trembled as i got up but was stopped by grace putting her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly as she whispered. "'Kim you better beat his butt also you'll get disqualified if you wear anything other then your gi. I didn't wanna tell you that part earlier" she started to giggle as i put on a scowl and ripped off my mask and seat it on the bench. Jack looked at me clearly startled and is he..scared? We stood infront of each other. " first you bullied me for 2 years, called me a bitch, watched me cough up blood in the hallway and now you just injured my boyfriend. Prepare for hell." I muttered. I saw his hand start to shake but then it stopped as he smirked. We bowed and went into our fighting stance. I started all of his simple punches. I then took his hand pulled him down and kneed him in the jaw then i pulled him back up punched and jabbed his face. I didn't even noticed that he started to cry i didn't even notice the pressure i put on his hand and it didn't help that stepped on it to the point that it broke. Wait what. I looked down at jack and saw him screaming in agony. i looked over to his hand and his bone wrist was poking out of it.

Oh no.

**okay guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway i got cool news i publishing a story called:**

**forget me not, please? **

**Summary: i stalked him to the point where i knew everything about him. We dated and he played me. But i still loved him. Till a guy named Ian nelson came into my life. We have so much in common and I'm actually starting to like him a lot but will it ever be love. I spend so much time with him that i actually forgot about that guy with shaggy brown hair but he didn't forget me. Because in this story the stalker has become the stalked. And the hunter has become the hunted.**


	8. shiznit?

" jack will be fine but he will have to wear a cast for at least 2 months since his hand was fractured" the nurse who's name tag says Mary as me, the wasabi warriors and grace sat in the waiting room. katy, Jacob, and kyle didn't wanna come because they didn't know the wasabi warriors. "WHAT! TWO MONTHS WE HAVE A TORNAMENT IN A MONTH!" Rudy screamed as he he rised from his chair. the others followed. " seriously guys he doesn't need a parrot." I retorted.

The gang turned and glared at me. I put my hands up to surrender." Kim you are in so much trouble" grace said with amusement flashing in her eyes. "I know, well at least they don't have mom and dad's phone number." I reassured as I suddenly took interest in my hands. "Ms. Crawford we are going to try and get a hold of your parents because I look like Mr. Gillespie is going to sue" the nurse said. oh no they can't get a hold of our parents I'll get my new motorcycle taken away and they won't let me go to the gangs annual bonfire. I have to do something. I got up and turned to Rudy. "Rudy what if we make a deal "I ask. "What kind of deal?" he answers as he crosses his arms and sits down. "If you don't sue or call my parents, I'll take care of jack till he's back to health he can even stay at my place. "Wait what did I just say? "Do you really think that I will let jack stay with a she-devil like you?" he questioned as he stood up and looked me in the eye. Literally. I mean like he's a grown man who's a 16 year old girl's height. "Yes, I'm kind of hoping" please say yes; please say yes, p-. "heck no" he said as he sat back down and pick up a sports magazine. Ugh. I did not think that I would have to play this game. "Well I tried; you know Katy was looking forward to that date. Too bad you canceled. She is going to be SO heart broken. But I guess I could hook her up with someone like Ty. I think he's single, but don't get so down hearted it wouldn't be the first time he took something of yours." I said with a smirk. "Come on gr-" "ALRIGHT! I won't sue just don't mess up my date with Katy it's the first one I had s-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips. "I don't care, anyway me and grace got to go" Grace stood up and we walked down the hallway by the time were at least ten feet away grace started talking. " wow I didn't know you bitch for once" she complemented. "I got my moments but can we walk a little faster this hospital is starting to smell like death." I said. She chuckled. "same old kimmy". Yeah same old kimmy. Right?

**Next day **

"Grace pass me the egg" I said. Me and grace are making pancakes for breakfast. She passed me the egg. I immediately crack it and put it in the mixing pull.

ding dong ding dong ding dong ding ding d-

"ALRIGHT DAMMIT WERE COMIN!" Grace yelled as she stomped to the door to see who it is. "um, why are YOU here." grace snarled. "oh didn't you hear doll face Kim is my little care taker till I get healed" wait I know that voice. I ran to the door and stepped in front of grace so that she won't send jack in the hospital. Jack was wearing a green cast with black jeans and a purple striped shirt. I looked behind him and he had 4 humongous luggage bags. "Um jack I already made a deal with Rudy which requires me not having to take care of you." I said confused. "oh yeah well change of plans, anyway aren't you going to let me in caretaker?" jack asked with a mischievous smile. "sure whatever" I muttered. I dragged Grace away from the door back to the kitchen. "Excuse me but my right hand is disabled for a while so if you don't mind, carry my bags." jack demanded. I walked back to the door and looked at him with a disbelieving look. "get them yo-urself" I stuttered. Okay I admit im still a little afraid of jack. And he knows that. "nice to know your still weak kim" jack said as he entered the house. " KIM THE PANCAKES ARE BURNING!" Grace yelled. "COMING!" I answered. i then turned back to jack. " pick up your own damn bags"

I then started walking away towards the kitchen. " You know its pretty hard to take you seriously when your lingerie." he retorted. I stopped in my tracks and looked down.

_that is some messed up shiznit._


End file.
